


The Black Card

by KirstenCerece



Series: His Everything [7]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: AMEX Card, F/M, Fluff, Kirsten now has emotions and I'm going nuts with the Camsten, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenCerece/pseuds/KirstenCerece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten feels bad about Cameron's bank accounts getting hacked. A short one shot with a dash of Camsten fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Card

**Author's Note:**

> Kirsten now has emotions, and that gives me the freedom to go nuts and spice up the OTP/Ship we love so much.

Kirsten was sitting on Cameron’s couch, reinforcing her own firewalls in case another Elle came along. As an NSA employee it wasn’t that much of a longshot that someone would target them again, and the thought of someone potentially discovering the program scared her. If the program fell, so did her chances of find out what happened to Ed and her Dad.

She was idly looking over her work, when Cameron came in with his mail. He didn’t find it strange that she was sitting on his couch. He had given her a key, so of course she would use it as she pleased. Kirsten could have did her work anywhere— her favorite coffee shop, at home, the lab. But she wanted to be in his apartment to specifically watch him open the white envelope he was now staring at with a confused look.

“This feels like a card…”

Kirsten had felt terrible that Cameron had gotten hacked, and all of his bank accounts drained. She especially felt bad about the destruction of his very precious, hard to get, black AMEX card. Of course he could have called his parents and told them about the hack, but from previous conversations Kirsten learned that rarely did Cameron ask them for help. As soon as he started making his own money, he paid off everything his parents had bought for him including his car and apartment.

“It’s…Black… Oh man, I need to check my accounts!” Kirsten kept typing, ignoring the man now jumping up and down by the counter. Last night he had been worried she was angry at him again because neither Camille nor herself would text the boys back. They let them worry, since they had just spent the last twelve hours helping the men in their life. Camille especially had been working hard to make Linus’ new apartment unhackable. His brush with death shook Camille, so she put up a new firewall on all the software and even had Kirsten chip in to make sure the algorithms were perfect. His house was now so encrypted, the FBI’s top white-hats couldn’t break it.

“A-all of my accounts are back to their balances! Wait there’s some missing…” Cameron had moved to sit beside her, not noticing that Kirsten had closed all her programs and was now just staring at her background.

Kirsten had spent her time last night hacking past the freeze on Elle’s accounts, got Cameron’s money back, changed the records to show that Elle’s account’s never held any more than they did now, and then hacked the system to get Cameron back his precious Black AMEX. As a congratulatory gift, Kirsten helped herself to what was a penny to Cameron and upgraded her laptop and phone. Plus the cute pair of boots now sitting by Cameron’s front door.

“A laptop, and a cell phone is the only thing they bought… Wait, there’s a note on one of the new purchases that says ‘Love, Stretch’.” Kirsten finally looked at him and smiled, happy she could do something for him. He looked so excited to have everything back to normal, and didn’t even question the purchases she made. He was smiling so brightly that she couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“My attitude got us into this mess, so I thought it was only fair I help clean things back up.”

“So that’s why you and Camille wouldn’t answer us last night. Did Camille help you?”

“Oh god no, she was working on Linus’ house. Elle trying to kill him scared her more than she’ll let him know, so she designed a new firewall system and installed in on the software in his apartment.”

“I am going to make you and Camille a feast of food, and forever worship your technology prowess.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before jumping over the back of the couch to start cooking. Her face flushed, a hand coming to press against the spot that was still tingling. Kirsten smiled a little, feeling that now familiar fluttering in her stomach when she was around Cameron.

“Hey, you can fan-girl and think about me naked later. I need help in the kitchen!” Her face turned red. Cameron just flashed her another bright smile and turned around to grab the cutting board. Since getting back her emotions, their usual banter had expanded to include innuendos when Cameron discovered how easily he could embarrass her.

“Don’t forget, I can take away that card as easily as I got it for you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She walked over to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Well you better find something else for me to withhold when I’m mad at you then.” She cried laughing at Cameron’s face, and made a mental note to make more provocative jokes in the future. Later at dinner that evening, Camille asked why Cameron’s face got red every time Kirsten looked at him and smiled.

 


End file.
